Yusuke's True Love
by Sienrurouni
Summary: AU Yusuke finally realizes that he's in love, however, this has rather unfortunate timing. This story begins with episode 14, right after the Genkai Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did, it would have lasted longer than 112 episodes.

Yusuke has just returned from Genkai's training. He and Kuwabara sit on a bench near an ice cream stand, getting caught up.

"So do your arms bend in the right direction now?" Yusuke teases Kuwabara.

"Yeah, with Genkai's healing powers, I was only in bed for a day after the fight, and I think she even made me stronger. I could try them on you if you want!" Kuwabara challenges.  
"Buddy, I'm afraid they'd send me to jail. After what I learned from the old lady, fighting you would be cruel," Yusuke replies honestly.

"So, was the training very hard?"  
"I-wait, where's Kayko? You didn't invite her to come see me now that I'm back. Don't tell me she had a detention or something... her, yeah right."

Kuwabara stares at the ground, averting Yusuke's inquisitive look.

"What, what happened!?" Yusuke exclaims.

"She... She's dead." Kuwabara forces out.

"What!? NO! When? HOW!? Where? Why? That CAN'T be true! You fucking bastard, quit joking, where is she!?"

"I'm not joking... She was killed.."

"How!? Who!?"

"A demon..."

"This... This is all my fault..." tears start streaming down Yusuke's face "If I hadn't have left. If I hadn't have become spirit detective. If I had been there for her!"

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"You're wrong!" Yusuke slams his fist into Kuwabara's face and runs off.

Kuwabara is sprawled in a crater surrounded by pieces of what used to be a bench. He slowly gets up, rubbing the spot where Yusuke hit him. When he takes his hand away it is covered in blood. His uniform is shred to pieces and he is covered in wounds. He limps in the direction that he saw Yusuke ran. Blood seeps from countless holes caused by the blow and the explosion of the bench. As he walks, he painfully removes giant splinters from his body.

Yusuke dashes at inhuman speed through the streets. After going a few blocks, he notices someone staring in awe at him. "What the hell are you looking at?!" Yusuke yells.

"No-Nothing. How the Hell are you doing that you freak?"

"Fuck you!" Yusuke says as he jumps towards him, planting his foot in the man's face. Blood spurts from his mouth and nose as the man falls unconscious. Yusuke leaps off of the man's head, and continues running through the streets. He pulverizes two more pedestrians, and hurls countless people to the side.

After leaving a huge path of destruction in his wake, Yusuke finally stops in front of an arcade. He goes in and jumps into the car of the nearest racing game. He then proceeds to demolish all of the top scores in every game in the arcade. After running out of coins, he dashes out of the door, and straight into Kuwabara's arms.

"You've got to stop this! You're hurting innocent people!"

"What the hell does it matter? The only thing in the world that matters to me is gone!"

"What about me? I'm your friend. You don't care about me? What the hell am I supposed to do without you. One of these days I'm gonna beat you."

"Not even in your wildest dreams... I'm going home. Maybe I won't wake up tomorrow," Yusuke says as he walks off towards his house, leaving the injured Kuwabara behind. Kuwabara promptly collapses and is stuck in the street for several hours, until his sister finds him, and takes him back to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is high in the sky by the time Yusuke finally gets out of bed. He didn't sleep a wink, but couldn't convince himself to get up. As soon as he starts to stand, the doorbell rings. Yusuke calls out, "Mom, get the door!" After waiting a few seconds, and not hearing a reply, nor the door opening, Yusuke grumbles and opens the door himself.

"Hey, man," Kuwabara says as he walks in, not waiting for the invitation that was unlikely to come.

"Hey..." Yusuke replies.

"I've got great news!" Kuwabara says excitedly.

"I doubt that..."

"C'mon, you'll love it."

"Fine.. I'll bite.. What is it?"

"Botan found that demon's hideout!" Kuwabara exclaims, as Yusuke's eyes light up.

"Let's teach the son of a bitch a lesson."

Yusuke and Kuwabara dash through the streets in an attempt to reach the demon's lair. However, they barely manage to go a block before they are ambushed by punks from the various other schools. "Hey, there's Urameshi and Kuwabara, they don't look so tough. Let's teach 'em a lesson!" One of the delinquents exclaims.

"Perfect, I needed a morning workout," Yusuke replies, cracking his knuckles.

"Urameshi, it's one in the afternoon," Kuwabara states, receiving a glare from Yusuke. As if on cue, all of the punks attack the two Sarayashiki Jr. High students. Yusuke throws out his fist, releasing a volley of spirit energy, taking out the majority of their adversaries.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asks, almost dropping his Spirit Sword in surprise.

"It's called the Spirit Shotgun. The Hag taught it to me," Yusuke replies, as he drop kicks one of the remaining foes.

Kuwabara promptly charges at the only three left standing, and brings them down with a single stroke of his blade. "Well, that wraps things up, lets hurry up to that demon's place."

"Right," Yusuke replies, as he starts running, with Kuwabara chasing after him, in a desperate attempt to keep up.

The two finally reach their destination, a large pile of rocks, with a thin fissure barely wide enough for a man to squeeze through going down the side. Kuwabara stares at it worriedly as Yusuke dashes up to the fissure, and slides his way through. Kuwabara promptly follows suit, and the two enter a large canyon filled to the brim with E class demons.

As soon as they enter, the demons all turn to face their pray. "Oh god, they're looking right at us!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"Good, I'll slaughter them all without your help," Yusuke states matter-of-factly as he fires another shotgun blast, obliterating a decent chuck of the demons. The demons then swarm the two pugilists, and are met with devastating punches that cave in their skulls. Blood splatters everywhere, covering the two fighters and the walls of the cave.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouts, as an orange blade appears in his hands. He promptly strikes down five demons, and then shoves his sword through the chest of another one. As he does this, Yusuke unleashes another shotgun blast and begins punching everything in sight. The two of them swiftly strike down the rest of the E class demons, and then move to attack their leader.

"You two pathetic humans think you can take me on? I'm a fucking C class! C'mon, I'll take both of you on at once!"

"I could take you out all by myself," Yusuke states as he charges at the foolish demon. The demon throws a punch at Yusuke's face, which is promptly grabbed out of the air and twisted to the side. Yusuke then uses his free hand to repeatedly punch him in the gut. After a flurry of a thousand punches, Yusuke throws the demon into a wall and follows up with a knee to the face before the demon even hits the ground.

"Alright, alright, I give up! I give up!" the bloodied demon shouts. "Please just don't hurt me anymore."

"Why the hell should we, you killed her!" Yusuke retorts.

"Who did I kill? We haven't killed anyone yet. I was just gathering an army to kill people, we hadn't done anything yet..."

"I was told that the demon that killed her had this place as his lair."

"I just moved into this cave today. I saw that it was abandoned, and I thought it would be a good place to build an army."

"Oh... Alright then... Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yells, murdering the demon. "I'd rather not have to come back for him again when he's about to attack," Yusuke explains to Kuwabara.

"Yeah... Makes sense. But now we've got to hunt down this other demon."

"Yeah, I guess we do, I'm not stopping until I avenge her."

"Wow, I guess you really loved her."

"Yeah, I guess I did..."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Yusuke replies angrily.

"You just sort of cut off there, it sounded kinda weird, or something..."

"Well, it's just... Ever since she's died, it hasn't really felt like I lost the girl I loved. It felt more like I lost my sister..."

To be continued in chapter 3. And I forgot to say it last time, but RanmaHibiki has been helping me out a bit, and giving me some ideas when I have writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke and Kuwabara run through the streets, searching for the demon that killed the woman that Yusuke had until now thought to be his true love. Running aimlessly through the streets, they search for any sign of demons. "Where do you think it is?" Kuwabara asks Yusuke.

"If I knew, don't you think I'd be bashing his skull in? I have to kill that son of a bitch?"

"I thought you said you didn't love her..."

"Like hell I didn't. I loved her, I always will. I just... I may not have been in love with her."

"Well then, guess I could have gone after her before then, huh?!"

After pounding Kuwabara's face into the pavement, Yusuke then replies, "I told you I think of her as a sister didn't I, and there is no way I would ever let my sister date you."

"Oh yeah, Urameshi, well I wouldn't let my sister date you either!"

"Whatever... Hey did you just feel that?"

"Yeah... I'm the one with the high spirit awareness. I definitely feel a demon somewhere around here," Kuwabara replies as the two run toward the demon's aura.

They follow their senses down an alley, and catch a glimpse of a scaly arm rounding a corner. The two pugilists follow after the arm, and find a green demon trying to scale a wall to escape from them. Yusuke jumps up and pulls the youkai to the ground. He then shoves him into a wall and shoves his fist into the demon's throat. "And who might you be?"

"Er... I'm." the demon says, squirming, "How can you see me?"

"I'm the Spirit Detective, name ring a bell?"

"What?! That's you? Well, um... What do you want, I haven't hurt anyone?"

"There was a demon living in a cave near here. Tell us where he is now!"

"What...? Um, a demon in a cave. What's it worth to you?" he says, collecting himself.

"A lot more than your life is," Yusuke replies calmly.

"I'm not telling you anything unless you can offer me some insurance."

"How about I don't kill you right here, right now, if you tell us everything you know."

"Alright... That works! Um, well, I know that his name was Aranei, and that he left sometime this morning. That's all I know, I swear!"

"Where is he now?" Yusuke yells, losing his patience.

"I don't know, I don't know!" the demon cries.

"Let him go, Urameshi," Kuwabara says.

"Alright, fine, you can go, but get out of this town, or I'm coming after you next," Yusuke says angrily.

Several hours later, the Yusuke and Kuwabara are still looking everywhere, without having yet found anything more than the demon had told them. "What the Hell are we supposed to do?!" Kuwabara asks.

"How the hell should I know? This is ridiculous, if only I still had my spirit compass... Then I could find this fucking demon no problem."

"What's a spirit compass?"

"It let me track down demons."

"Wow, that would have been really useful right now."

"That's precisely my point."

"Hey you!" a voice says.

"What?!" the fighters reply.

"Come over here."

The two do as suggested, and come face to face with a man who has the appearance of a monk. However, based on his aura it is obvious that he is a demon. "What do you want?" Yusuke asks.

"I have some information for you."

"You do?! Tell me."

"I know where Aranei is."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry to my (one?) fan. It's only been... a year and a half since my last update… that's not bad at all. :P

---

"You... You do?" Yusuke asks, barely able to breathe.

"I do."

"And why exactly would you be telling us?" Kuwabara asks, suspicious of the obviously powerful demon.

"Let's just say that I'm a friend of the family," The demon replies.

"Well where is he?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask simultaneously.

"I'll take you to him myself. Just make sure that you're prepared for this. He is a very powerful demon."

"I couldn't be more prepared!" Yusuke exclaims, anxious to face his nemesis.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Kuwabara adds.

"Let's go," the demon says, as he charges off, with the other two in tow. He leads them down countless twists and turns for many miles. Both of the humans are beginning to doubt the sincerity of their leader.

"So where did you say he was, again?" Yusuke asks."

"I didn't."

"Well, maybe you should."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara chimes in.

"I assure you, we are going the right way. I am not misleading you."

"It's not like we have any other choice…" Yusuke mumbles, and the three resume their travels.

After another hour, they arrive at the most demonic, suspicious, evil looking mansion either of the junior high school students had ever laid eyes on.

"Scooby Dooby Doo…" Yusuke stammers.

"Reah…" Kuwabara agrees.

"I shall be off. I trust that you too can handle Aranei yourselves?"

"I can handle him myself. You don't have anything to worry about," Yusuke replies. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure," the demon says, disappearing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara kick open the door, coming face to face with a horde of demons. Standing above them, is the strangely familiar face of Aranei. Yusuke knew him as surely as he knew Kuwabara's ugly mug.

"That's him," Kuwabara explains.

"I know," Yusuke said. "So, it's time for a cathartic throwdown!"

The two begin slamming fists and spirit energy into their would-be opponents.


	5. Chapter 5

A bloodied Yusuke and Kuwabara face three demons, not including their true target, who has yet to enter the fray. Despite Yusuke's rage, even he is beginning to become exhausted by the recent events. Consequentially, it should come as no surprise that Kuwabara can barely even swing his fists at this point, let alone use his spirit sword.

"Urameshi, what the Hell are we going to do?" Kuwabara screams.

"We'll keep fighting. Even if it kills us," Yusuke states simply, launching an unsuccessful spirit gun at the ugliest of the three demons. After dodging, it lunges towards him, only to have Kuwabara jump in the way.

"What are you doing, you big idiot!?"

"This is your fight, Urameshi. I'm not letting this weakling distract you from it," Kuwabara replies, using the last of his spirit energy to materialize a spirit sword inside the demons skull, before passing out.

"You… Idiot," Yusuke cries, "You didn't need to do that! I WAS FINE!" With the words, Yusuke emits a blast of spirit energy that decimates the remaining opponents.

Aranei begins to clap. "I never thought that some insignificant little girl's death would cause me so much… entertainment."

"Keiko was not insignificant!" Yusuke shouts launching a volley of spirit guns at the demon.

The demon appears behind him, too fast for Yusuke's eye's to even process. "You're out of your league boy, but thank you for the fun," he growls, shoving a claw through Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke stumbles forward, then turns around, launching a roundhouse at the demons head with all of his might. The demon moves at the last second, but not soon enough to avoid being crazed. "I'm… The… Spirit… Detective," Yusuke says, grasping his wound.

"And I'm impressed," Aranei replies, as he begins launching a ball of demonic energy at the boy.

Yusuke doesn't have time to move. All he can do is put all of his power into a spirit gun and hope that he takes the demon out with him.

Just as the ball begins to leave Aranei's fingers, he stumbles, causing it to swerve off target just enough to avoid a fatality, and ensuring that Yusuke's blast will hit him full force.

As the smoke clears, Yusuke sees Kuwabara on the ground, clasping the stumps of Aranei's legs. Discarding them, the redhead begins to stand up, leaning on the bone of a former demon. "Urameshi," he says to his old foe, "we did it."

"It's Yusuke, Kazuma. It's Yusuke," the Spirit Detective replies, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Ur-Yusuke, are you all right?" Kuwabara asks.

"The injuries are nothing. The old Hag's given me worse herself."

"But… we got him."

"What am I gonna do now, Kazuma? What the Hell am I gonna do!? Nothing's gonna bring her back!" As Yusuke begins to collapse with these words, Kuwabara takes him into a supporting embrace.

"She'd want you to keep living. She wouldn't want you to just give up when you lose her."

"I won't give up. I know that there are other people that matter to me. There's my mom… There's you, Kazuma… It's just. I've killed Aranei. Now what do I do? I can't just bring her back, and there's just this… nothingness where she used to be. Damn it, Kazuma, what am I gonna do!"

"Cry," Kuwabara states. He then holds the most powerful man on the earth as he cries for hour on end.


	6. Chapter 6

A red-eyed Yusuke looks up at his companion and says "You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you."

"I know, Yusuke, I know," Kuwabara replies, unphased.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing."

"It definitely wasn't nothing… You risked your life to help me, and now this. It's tough to think of us as the old eternal rivals that we once were…"

"Then what do you think of us as?"

Yusuke laughs, "I don't know."

"Just know that I'm always here for you."

"Same for you. Let's get out of here."

The two limp and crawl their way back to Yusuke's apartment. His mother is, of course, out drinking. Yusuke is unsure why this bothers him or why he would even register it, particularly in his battered state.

"You should probably get back to your place, Kazuma. I'm sure your family is worried," Yusuke insists.

"I… Don't think I could make it. Do you… Mind if I stay here for the night, Yusuke?" Kuwabara pleads.

"I suppose not. I definitely owe you," Yusuke replies, after a mere fraction of a second's deliberation.

The two walk into Yusuke's room and collapse onto the bed. They look at each other and smile, knowing full well that they accomplished things the likes of which humans should not be capable of. As they look into each other's eyes, they lean in and passionately kiss, before falling asleep.

The End

---

I hope you enjoyed it. It was definitely an interesting experience to write. Please review.


End file.
